


Fangs, Fur, Crosses and Prayers

by SirGhirahim



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Threesome - F/M/M, Transformation, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:05:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 21,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4095067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirGhirahim/pseuds/SirGhirahim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athelstan has always feared werewolves until he started raising one, but when the monastery is raided by werewolves and he is taken far away from his home he comes to realise that he should both fear and respect them</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Athelstan's life at the monastery was peaceful and uneventful for many years, it was where he lived, worked and thrived to bring the lords words to others, along with his brothers he travelled to many different places and picked up so many new things, but languages were his favourite. Athelstan was always looking forward to the days he could go out and spread his lords teachings, however Athelstan also feared the outside world because there were people out there that were...different. People who lived outside of towns and cities, people that ran wild where ever they went, people who were violent for no reason, people who could...change into creatures that were considered a perversion of the lords form. These people were called werewolves.

Just thinking about these _things_ made Athelstan shiver. Sometimes he would dream of fangs, claws and a lot of blood but he feared nothing while in the sanctuary of the monastery, the beasts never came close. It was rare for Athelstan to have nightmares while he was in the monastery but this night he had a particularly bad one. He blames one of the other monks for sharing a story about his encounter with werewolf once.

Athelstan decided to go get some fresh air to clear is head. Walking down the familiar halls he headed to the doors that lead to the gardens, he reached for the handle and stopped himself when he heard an unusual noise, looking around he saw that he was alone and the halls were silent again. He grabbed the door handle and opened the door he took a deep breath before going out only to stop himself again when he noticed a basket on the floor.

Athelstan knew that there was a baby in the basket and that's what the noise was, people would often abandon unwanted children on the doors of monasteries for a many different reasons, the most common being the had too many and they could not afford to feed another mouth.

Athelstan picked up the basket and shut the door. He took the infant straight to his room so he could read the note that was left and then go find father Cuthbert. He picked up note and began to read it. The hand writing was terrible but allegeable the more of the note he read the more he face paled.

'To the fathers of the church I leave this beast in your care to be destroyed, I know you have contact with hunters and people who will know what to do with this devil child, please see to it that he is dead before he can grow and become a plague to us all'

Athelstan could not move, he just kept re-reading the note in disbelieve. A werewolf here in the monastery he must tell father Cuthbert immediately, he must worn the others he began to panic as many other thoughts went through his head. Suddenly the child stirred interrupting his thoughts. He swallowed nervously and approached the basket slowly reaching for the blanket he pulled it off to see in infants face.

Athelstan was take back he was expecting some sort of monster or a child with a deformity marking him out as a werewolf, but the child before him looked normal. He was only a few weeks old at most, he had bright blonde hair and beautiful green eyes. Athelstan touched the Childs cheek and the child turned his head to try and feed.     

Athelstan was no longer sure of what to do at first he wanted to tell father Cuthbert about the infant left on the door, then he wanted to warn father Cuthbert of the werewolf left on the door and now...well he didn't know if he should tell anyone, of course the other brothers would find out, but would they know the infant was a werewolf?

He paced around his room thinking of all the possible outcomes of his situation the most thought out one would be the death of the child and it made his heart clench even if it was a werewolf he was still an innocent child. After a few more moments Athelstan had made his decision, taking the note in his hand he burned it and began writing a new note, he wrote this note with his left hand so his hand writing would not be recognised he also made a few mistakes just to be safe. He placed the new note in the basket and began the walk to father Cuthbert's room. He finally came to the fathers door and with steeled nerves he knocked and waited.

Father Cuthbert opened his door and to his surprise found Athelstan.

"Athelstan what brings you here at such a late hour?" He asked

"Forgive the intrusion but someone has left a baby at our door"

Father Cuthbert looked at the bundle in Athelstan's arms and invited him in.

"How did you come by this infant?"

"I had nightmare and went to get some fresh air and found this little one on the door step. Whoever left him here also left a note. It's a typical story the parents just could not afford another child" Athelstan's palms were sweaty and Father Cuthbert read the note, he prayed his lie would be believed.

"I see. So they leave him here to be cared for. Well they have left him in capable hands we will raise him well and he will help us spread the lords word" Cuthbert said not noticing Athelstan's sigh of relief

"Um...Father I would like to raise him, if that's alright?" Athelstan asked

"I don't know about that Athelstan you are still very young yourself and taking on a child is not an easy task"

Yes at 19 years old Athelstan was the youngest member of the order but he knew had he to try and convince the father he could raise the child "But all the other brothers are old and many would not have the patience to look after him"

Athelstan bit his lip as father Cuthbert thought about it.

"It is a very big decision and a life changing one at that if you are willing to take on the child then I will discuss it will the others in morning" He said

"That's fine" Athelstan thought his heart would burst

"Well then why don't you take him to the kitchens to feed him we always have some food for infants in stock and we will talk about this further in the morning"

"Yes father" he picked up the infant, left the room and headed to the kitchen.

After feeding and changing the baby he went back to his room. Placing the sleeping baby in his room Athelstan let the guilt finally set in.

 _'What have I done?'_ He thought

He sat on his bed and began to cry. He had lied in house of the lord and to father Cuthbert's face all to protect some creature he had feared all his life a creature that could kill him as it gets older. No he thought if the lord could love and forgive sinners so could he, he would raise the child with the lords words and teachings and teach him to love those around him, but the guilt still lingered and for the rest of the night he prayed for answers, guidance and forgiveness.

When morning came he was tired and it was time to meet the other fathers to talk about the baby he brought in. He walked into the room and placed the infant on the table for the others to look at, thankfully he was asleep.

"Athelstan father Cuthbert tells us you wish to take on the baby as your own, is this true?" He was asked by father Martin

"Yes father it is" He tried not to sound tired but it was difficult with little sleep

"And why is that?" father Martin continued

Athelstan tried to pull together a good enough reason "Well I believe I can handle the responsibility and most of the others may not have the patience for someone so young anymore"

There were a few murmurs of agreement, Athelstan was the youngest of the order and they themselves did not want to look after a baby at their ages.

"You do have a valid point and it sounds like a few of us here already agree" father Cuthbert said and Athelstan felt a sense of relief "However..." his relief turned to slight panic as he continued "We just want to make sure you are fully aware of the responsibilities involved in looking after a child, father Aaron will show you over the next few weeks what you will need to do and if you are unable to look after the baby then we will send him to another church, do you understand?"

"Yes of course" He smiled

"Very well then, have you decided on a name yet?"

"Yes I have decided to call him Alistair"

"Perfect we will put him on our records, go and find father Aaron in his room he will begin your lessons in child care"

"Thank you" Athelstan had never been more relieved in his life, he picked up Alistair and headed to father Aaron's room.

After a month father Aaron told the others that Athelstan was more than capable to look after the baby and was allowed him to look after him.  

Athelstan's life changed that day changed in a way he could have never imaged and for a while things went back to normal and he was happy raising Alistair until one day a stranger darkened the monasteries door way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

_3 months later..._

Athelstan was with his brothers in the main hall morning mass had just finished, he was talking to some of the brothers Alistair in his arms when some of the brothers diverted their looks towards the door. When Athelstan looked at the door he saw a dark figure looming in the door way. On instinct he clutched his son closer to his chest as father Cuthbert approached the stranger.

"Morning father I hope I have not caused any panic" The stranger spoke calmly

"Not at all, can I help you?" father Cuthbert asked

"I wish to stay and work in your gardens so I my find some peace after the loss of my family" He asked, Athelstan noticed an air of depression around the man

"Are you a man of god? And would you consider joining us?"

"I am not a man of your god and no I would not join you" His blasphemous words rang through the church  

"You are a werewolf?" Father Cuthbert had always been a good judge of character but this was something that had everyone in shock.

"No I am not, Although I did live with a pack for many years, They were my family until the hunters came" He kept calm as he spoke

"You are not a wolf, yet you lived with them and now you seek refuge here?"

"Yes" His answer was blunt

"Very well then, you can work in the gardens, you will have a small room to yourself and you to keep your dagger there" Father Cuthbert was allowing him to stay here, this did not sit well with many of the other priests. As Father Cuthbert walked away many of the other brothers followed him trying to change his mind.

The strangers eyes locked with Athelstan's and his breath hitched in his throat, He was looking at Alistair _'He knows'_ . He quickly looked away and made his way out of the side door and away from the man's eyes.

Athelstan did not see the man for three days, it was for the best something seemed very off about him. He said he was human but he lived with a pack...freely? Surly it could not be, why would any live with vicious killers freely? Maybe he was forced? Maybe he was under some sort of spell or curse? Athelstan had many questions but no answers and at times he was tempted to find the man to ask but he would not put his son in danger.

A quick movement in his arms pulled him from his dark thoughts as two clear green eyes looked at him. "Hello my baby boy, did you enjoy your nap?" he said sweetly and kissed his sons cheek. Over the past 3 months he had grown to love Alistair more than he ever thought he could. When he was growing up in the monastery he was told he would never have a wife or kids because he was forbidden to marry or have sex. Athelstan hated the idea at first, he wanted to have a family of his own someday but as the years went by he slowly came to except his lonely fate. But now he had Alistair he did not feel as lonely anymore. He carefully grabbed Alistair's tiny hand and kissed it "I love you, my little baby boy" Athelstan was so focused on Alistair he didn't notice someone sat down next to him until he spoke.

"Hello, pup"

Athelstan gasped and turned around sharply towards the voice, it was the man Athelstan was hoping he would never be alone with and now he and Alistair were alone with him, Athelstan went pale.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

"Hello pup"

Athelstan's eyes went wide and his breath quickened as he pulled his son closer to his chest. This man was big compared to him and very intimidating. He had jet black hair that reached half way down his back he wore it in a braid, he had a very sly smile and his eyes were brown but had a tint of gold in them.

"There is no need to fear me pup. My name is Jonathan" He said calmly, this did not help him calm down.

"I still smell your fear, I only wish to talk"

 _'He can smell my fear? How is that possible?'_ Athelstan thought

"Pup I will not hurt you or your pup. I only wish talk to you"

_'Pup? Why does he call me this? and my son?'_

"I have been watching you for the past three days" He played with a piece of grass as he spoke

"Watching me? But I have not seen you since you came here" Athelstan wonder how it was possible

"Then I have proved I am a good predator, for I should never be seen by my prey" He grind wildly

 _'Predator? Prey? He talks like a-a'_ Athelstan was starting to get suspicious

"You protect a wolf pup and treat him as your own why?" He asked

"You know?" Athelstan wanted to leave and tell father Cuthbert

"I knew before I saw him, I could smell him" He leaned it a little bit closer

 _'Smell him?'_ Athelstan knew what he was

"You are a wolf?"

For a second the man's eyes flashed gold and as he answered "yes"

Athelstan was close to having a panic attack "What do you want?" His fear reached its peak with that question

"I want to know why you protect a wolf where as the others would kill him"

"He is just a baby I couldn't let him be hurt, by anyone" Tears filled his eyes but he held them back.

"You are a good man, there are not many of those about"

When the baby held out his hand toward Jonathan he wanted to hold it "may I? I will not hurt him" Alistair leaned a little bit further towards Jonathan.

"Yes" Athelstan wan not sure why he said yes but he did anyway.

Jonathan smiled and held Alistair's hand gently. Alistair curiously studied Jonathan's hand before Jonathan stroked his cheek, Alistair gave a small smile and cooed.

"He is very healthy And happy" He said

"You will not tell anyone?" Athelstan was not sure why he asked

"No! Why would I? He would die if I did" Jonathan frowned

"Thank you"

"There is another reason I came to talk to you. I want to help you with the pup"

"What do you mean?"

"On his first birthday he will change into a wolf you must be prepared" He said sternly

"He will become a wolf?" he whispered

"Yes. I will help you. I have told you my secret and you may tell others if you feel I am a threat to you or him"

Athelstan thought for a moment and came to the conclusion that this man was truthful and no threat to him or his child "I will not tell if you help me"

"You must love him a lot to trust me just like that" He smiled

"Yes the moment I laid eyes on him I knew I had to protect him. Didn't I little one" Athelstan rubbed his nose against Alistair's. Jonathan smiled at his kindness.

"Very well from now are you and him are my pack. What is your name?"

 _'Pack?'_ Athelstan knew that wolves lived in packs "My name Athelstan" Jonathan put his arm around Athelstan's shoulders and began to scent mark him as pack, he had already marked Alistair when he rubbed his cheek.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor. 
> 
> The song Athelstan sings is 'Baby mine' from Dumbo. If you want to know what he sounds like listen to the male version by Jessie Kitty on YouTube.

The months passed quickly and over time he and Jonathan became close friends despite the protests of the other monks. They feared Jonathan and feared that he would try to corrupt him and Alistair. Over the months Athelstan ingrained many fond and loving memories of his son into his memory.

Alistair's first attempt at walking, his first laugh, his first tooth, his first illness (not a fun time for anyone), his first word 'papa' and then finally his first birthday came.

Jonathan had prepared Athelstan for Alistair's change and it was almost time. They snuck out of the monastery and went into the forest. Athelstan was praying feverishly.

"He will not help you" Jonathan said

"Maybe not but it comforts me" Athelstan replied

Jonathan looked at the moon and said "It is time"

Athelstan laid Alistair down and waited and waited until...golden hairs began to grow on his arm and a sickening cracks were heard as his body began changing. Hands and feet became paws, green eyes turned gold, a tail and a pair of ears appeared and finally he became a full wolf.

Athelstan was shocked as he looked at a very small wolf where his human son use to be. _'What should I do?'_ He thought unsure of his next move.

"He is perfect and very adorable" Jonathan said and he was right "Pick him up"

Athelstan nodded and knelt down. He was scared, he didn't want to hurt him, he looked so fragile. Athelstan carefully picked up his son and cradled him in his arms. He looked into Alistair's eye and even if they had changed colour he knew he would always recognise his son. Tears began to well in his eyes and fall down his face his kissed his son's forehead.

Jonathan liked Athelstan and loved his kindness, he had found a good friend in him and Alistair had a good a father. He watched Athelstan cradle the pup and sing to him, that was another thing he loved about Athelstan he was a good singer and story teller and Jonathan wanted to do nothing more than take both of them away from the monastery and live somewhere else in peace. He started to relax to Athelstan soothing voice as he sang.

"Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part baby of mine. Little one when you play, pay no heed to what they say. Let those eye sparkle and shine. Never a tear, baby of mine. If they knew sweet little you. They'd end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you. From you head down to your toes. You're not much, Goodness knows. But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine" He sang until Alistair changed back and they headed back to the monastery.

None of the other monks suspected a thing. When morning came everything was normal again. For another two months life carried on as normal.

Until they came.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

**This is a bonus chapter, just some extra's on Athelstan's and Jonathan's relationship.**

Athelstan and Jonathan learned a lot about each other in one year and Jonathan was a big help with Alistair.

Over the year Athelstan learned about wolves. He learned that wolves depended on their smell to learn about people, for example he knew that Alistair and Athelstan were betas and Athelstan was a virgin and he also said that a few of the other monks have not kept their vow of celibacy. Athelstan was shocked but there was nothing he could do about it. He learned that wolves lived in packs but were separated into two groups Alphas and Betas. Alphas were very strong, good leaders and very possessive of what they owned, including mates and family. They did most of the fighting and hunting and when they mated with a beta they bite their neck and scent marked them so others would know not to touch them. Beta's were weaker than alphas but not defenceless, they submitted to alphas and were more inclined to stay at home. Betas who could look after children and a home well were very sort after. There were fewer betas than alphas so each one was special and alphas usually fought over them.

He also learned a lot about Jonathan. He was a beta born into a small pack that was happy to be invisible to everyone. His mate was a female alpha named Anya. They had only been together three years when the hunters came. The hunters were able to split the pack and pick them off one by one, Jonathan saw he his mate die and killed the hunter who killed her. He was knocked into a river by another hunter and carried off by the rapids, he washed up many miles away from his home and he was the only survivor. Athelstan was on the verge of tears so Jonathan comforted him.

Jonathan learned that Athelstan's parents had given him to the church after his mother had given birth to twins, they could not afford three children and did not want to split the twins so they gave Athelstan away, he never saw them again, he was only six years old. Jonathan clenched his fist in anger and told Athelstan that wolves would never do that to their pups, if they could not afford them then they would let another family take of them but they would visit them. He hugged Athelstan as he cried. Athelstan told him about his god and beliefs. Jonathan scoffed at most of it but he enjoyed learning how to read and write in Latin.

Jonathan taught Athelstan about what he should expect from raising a wolf cub such as howling, whining, transforming at random times, going wild under a full moon and biting. He warned Athelstan that the other monks would find out but Athelstan said he would try to hide him as much as possible, Jonathan was not so sure.

The year flew by and with each passing day Athelstan and Jonathan grew comfortable with each other to seek each other out for comfort. Jonathan scent marked Athelstan and Alistair often and Athelstan found himself leaning into Jonathan's touches more and more. When he came to the monastery he was never hugged or given comfort when he scrapped his knees it was just not done. And eventually he forgot how such comforts felt.

Jonathan confided his loneliness at the loss of his pack and family and his bitterness towards the hunters. Athelstan said he didn't like hunters either because they bullied others and sometimes mistook humans for wolves and got them killed. Athelstan and Jonathan became friends in a year and knew that they would need each other for whatever the future had in store for them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor   
> I have no beta mistakes are my own.

Athelstan was in his room playing with Alistair, they were both giggling like mad when Athelstan heard the monks outside panicking. He held Alistair close as he went outside to investigate. One of the other monks was running towards him "Athelstan quick you must get back inside"

"Why? What is it?" Athelstan's heart speed up

"Monsters have arrived on the shore they seek are treasures and our lives. Run the both of you must hide" and with that he kept running

Athelstan was not sure where he and Alistair should hide until he realised the safest place would be in the same room they put their treasures of faith because it had the heaviest locks. He ran into the room and bolted the door, he prayed for god's help and for Alistair's safety. It wasn't long before the screams of the others reached his ears as they were being slaughtered.

*BANG, BANG* and now they were trying to get into the treasury. Athelstan looked for a place to hide his son and noticed the altar. He placed Alistair behind it and hoped they would not notice. Alistair started to get a bit fussy and Athelstan tried to shush him but the doors to the room were broken into. Athelstan quickly ducked behind the altar as well.

The people that entered the room were wolves on the hunt, alphas obviously and Athelstan wished Jonathan was here. Then he heard them speak.

"So this is their god and he's dead?" one said

"Why would they leave such treasures unprotected? Do you think there is some spell or magic to protect them?" anther one said

"It would appear not" a third voice joined in

Athelstan's heart was beating faster and faster he hoped that they would take all of the treasure and then just leave.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ragnar was a very happy wolf his first raid was a success, he picked up a silver candle stick before the smell of fear reached his nose. He put the candle down and sniffed the air. He noticed the smell was coming from behind a small wooden altar. He smiled when he realised his friends smelled it to. Ragnar slowly stalked up to the altar and grabbed the person behind it.

The person he grabbed was a young boy with a strange hair cut. He sniffed at him as the boy flinched back but he kept a firm grip on the boys clothing as he pulled him closer and smelled him more. There was something about this boy, something smell off behind his fear he smelt sweet...Ah! He was an unmated beta a virgin, a very rare thing to be at his age. Ragnar grinned and flashed his teeth, he started to sniff the boys neck until he spoke.

"Please stop" He whimpered in their language

Ragnar stopped sniffing him and blinked he knew their language how was this possible. He furrowed his brow and drew his knife "You speak are language, how do you now are language?" He pressed his knife closer to the boys face but tried not to cut him.

"I was taught" he replied

"By who?" Ragnar asked

It seemed like he didn't want to answer the question "By who?" Ragnar asked a bit more forcefully. Suddenly another noise caught his attention it came from behind the altar. The boy gave a quick panicked glance in that direction and Ragnar smirked. He looked at his companions and cocked his head towards to the altar and they got the message, one of them began to walk towards it.

"NO!" The boy tried make a dash for whoever was behind it, Ragnar quickly stopped him, covered his mouth and pressed the knife against his throat. The man continued to walk towards the altar as the boy struggled.

He looked behind the altar to and was surprised to see a pup looking at him. He picked him up and showed him to the others "It is a pup Ragnar" the others were surprised as well. The boy removed Ragnar's hand from his mouth and spoke again.

"Please don't hurt him" he begged, Alistair giggled unaware of the danger he was in, he started to play with the man's beard. The man smiled he was amused.

"Why is there a wolf pup here?" Ragnar asked

"He is my mine, please let him go"

"Yours? You are not a wolf"

"No I'm not, he was left here with a note saying to kill him, but I would not let anyone hurt him and I took him in as my own"

They were shocked a human looking after a wolf!? It was unheard of. "Why?"

"Because he's just baby, he's done nothing wrong and I didn't have the heart to let him die "

Ragnar wasn't sure of what he should do next, he looked at the baby his friend was holding who was still more interested in his beard and then turned his attention back to the boy. He started to sniff at his neck again and smelled something new. "You smell of another wolf, where are they?" the boy stayed silent until a shadow appeared in the doorway.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athelstan tried to keep Alistair hidden behind him as a shadow drew closer to him and soon he was grabbed roughly and dragged away from the altar. The man that grabbed him was tall, muscular, with blonde hair and blue eyes. He began to sniff him he tried to pull away but the man's grip on him was strong. He watched the man smile and bare his fangs, he leaned in closer to smell his neck, oh god he was going to bite him or rip his throat out. "Please stop" Athelstan spoke in their language and wasn't sure where the words came from but it did stop the man.

He watched the man's brow furrow and draw his knife "You speak are language, how do you now are language?" He pressed his knife closer to his face but it was not pressed too hard. Athelstan was not sure what to say, he didn't want them to know about Jonathan so he kept his answer vague.

"I was taught"

"By who" the man was pressing him for answers

Athelstan did not answer the question which seemed to annoy the man as he asked the same question again with more force "By who?" suddenly the floor behind the altar creaked and drew the man's attention away from him. He quickly glanced at the altar and then back at the man as he smirked, he knew. The man looked towards the others and cocked his towards the altar and as one of them began to move towards it Athelstan made a move.

"NO!" he shouted but was stopped and silenced by the man

Athelstan watched in horror as the other man picked up Alistair and showed him to the others. "It is a pup Ragnar" He said Athelstan noticed the look of surprise the man's face as Alistair played with his beard.

"Please don't hurt him" he begged hoping they would have mercy on someone so young.

"Why is there a wolf pup here?" the man Ragnar asked

"He is mine, please let him go" he wanted to hold Alistair close to him again but dared not move

"Yours? You are not a wolf" Ragnar pointed out

"No I'm not, he was left here with a note saying to kill him, but I would not let anyone hurt him and took him in as my own" He explained

"Why?" Ragnar asked

"Because he's just baby, he's done nothing wrong and I didn't have the heart to let him die"

Athelstan jumped slightly when Ragnar started to sniff at his neck again and smelled something new. "You smell of another wolf, where are they?" he stayed silent until he saw a familiar shadow appeared in the doorway.

Everyone looked at the new comer as he stepped forward "Athelstan" it was Jonathan. Jonathan noticed Alistair in the other mans hands and glared slightly.

"So you are the other wolf I smelled. You know this one?" He was taking about Athelstan

"Yes, my name is Jonathan, he and the pup are my pack and my dear friends, please do not harm them" he asked trying to stay calm

Ragnar sniffed the air "You are a mated beta?"

Jonathan's heart dropped at the statement "I was mated to a female alpha until hunters slaughtered her and my pack, the only reason I lived was because I was knocked into the river and washed away. I found this place sometime later and asked to say. I kept my identity as a wolf a secret but the monks here still feared me and then I discovered these two" he told them, he noticed how they listened with interest

"This one says he looks after the pup, is it true?" Ragnar asked him

"Yes, he saved the pup from certain death and now loves him as his own as any other wolf would have done" Jonathan's plan to keep Athelstan alive appeared to be working, most alphas have a soft for people who looked after pups "His name is Athelstan and the pups is Alistair they don't deserve to die" He added

Ragnar and the others were stunned a human loving a wolf pup as their own none of them thought it was possible. Ragnar lowered his knife and let Athelstan go "Give the pup to him" he said to his friend. His friend walked up to Athelstan and handed over the pup.

Athelstan held his son close happy he was able to hold him again even if it was for the last time "Dada" Alistair said

Ragnar smiled the affection and bond between the two was genuine. "Would you bond again?" Ragnar asked Jonathan "Not with another female but perhaps a male alpha in the future" he answered

Ragnar smiled at his answer "Then three of you are coming with us" he said

Athelstan's face paled he didn't want to go anywhere with these people. Jonathan walked up to them and scent marked them "JonJon" Alistair laughed he couldn't say Jonathan's name properly yet. All three of them were led outside, Athelstan covered his sons eyes so he could not see the destruction around them. How many of his brothers were dead how many were taken prisoner like they were.

They were led down to the beach where there was a ship waiting. Athelstan could see the churches treasures and some of his brothers being loaded on to the ship. Jonathan put his arm on his shoulder as a sign of comfort. As they were lead onto the ship Athelstan noticed everyone was looking in their direction he tucked Alistair further into his chest. He noticed some of his brothers were tied to the mast of the ship, were he and Jonathan going to be tied up to?

"This way" Ragnar said. They were led away from the others, through a door and further down into the ship "You will stay here" it was a small room with two bed filled with straw "You're in for a long journey make yourself comfortable" and with that he left.

Athelstan couldn't hold back his emotions anymore as he let his tears fall freely. Jonathan hugged him and stroked his hair "Shhh everything's going to be alright" He tried to sooth him but now Alistair was starting to get upset.

"Oh no my baby boy I'm sorry, please don't cry" Alistair began to sniffle. Athelstan sat on one of the beds and wiped away his tears "No, no look see I'm fine don't cry sweet heart" he rocked Alistair back and forth calming him down. After a while Alistair fell asleep.

"Jonathan what just happened?" Athelstan asked

"They come from lands far from here, they are people who raid other lands for treasure and slaves" Jonathan should have softened the blow when he saw his friend eyes watering again.

"S-Slaves is that what we are now?" He sniffed

"No, their leader Ragnar I don't think he will let any harm come to you or him. I think he may take you himself"

"What?"

"I think he has taken a shine to you, he saw how you treated Alistair and he is a father himself, I could smell his pack. He will not hurt you" he held Athelstan close to him as they felt the boat leave the shore and began its journey to lands unknown.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

When Athelstan fell asleep he laid him on the straw bed with Alistair and covered them both. He stood up and made his way to the deck. When he opened the door and stood out he took a deep breath of fresh air. He looked around for the pack leader, Ragnar he was called and made his way over to him ignoring the looks the other wolves were giving him.

When Ragnar caught the scent of the beta wolf he turned around and grinned at him "You're Jonathan right? I was wondering if we could talk more"

"That's why I'm here" he smiled back

Ragnar led Jonathan to a quiet part of the ship where the two of them could talk privately.

"So I've your story and the pups story, what about the boys story?" Ragnar asked

"You mean Athelstan's?"

"Yes"

"It's not really my story to tell but what do you want to know?"

"I want to know about him, what he is, about his god, about him, you and the pup, I want to know everything"

"Well his story starts when he was just a boy, his mother gave birth to twins and couldn't afford to feed a family of five so they gave him away to the monastery and he never saw them again he was six"

Ragnar growled at this.

"I know it made me angry as well but he was looked after. He was raised by the monks but they were cold and distant with their emotions and he forgot what comfort felt like. He was well educated, he was taught how to read, write and draw. He was taught all about God and his son, heaven and hell, what was good and what was bad"

"Tell me about this God"

"The monks or priests believe in only one God who is all knowing and all loving. Anybody who believes in this God are called Christians. They believe their god created the world in only seven days. They say God had a son named Jesus Christ who was killed by Romans and after three days he raised from his grave. They say many other things but you should just ask Athelstan"

Ragnar hummed in thought he would have to ask Athelstan later "What else can you tell me?"

"He lived at the monastery in peace until the pup came. Alistair was left on the door step and was lucky to have been found by Athelstan if anyone else had found him he would not have lived"

Ragnar gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

"He took the boy in and lied to the monks about what he was and raised him alone for three months until I came. I didn't want to go there but I was very surprised when I smelled a wolf nearby so I investigated and I have not regretted my decision. I found a friend in Athelstan and something close to family we needed each other, for comfort and well we just needed each other" Jonathan smiled solemnly.

Ragnar nodded his head losing your one member of your pack was hard but losing everyone in your pack was difficult to deal with.

"Ragnar, Athelstan is a good person and if anything were to happen to him I could not live with myself. He would serve you well, he knows how to look after children, he can cook, clean, tend to live stock, he could teach you about England and his God, he can teach you how to read and write in other languages and he is a beautiful singer"

"You want me to take his as my slave?"

"I want you to take him in as a person, you know what others would do to someone like him. And then there is Alistair, he would be broken hearted if they took him away"

Ragnar thought for a moment before smiling "I think my wife would love to have another pup to look after and we could always use help around the house"

"You will take him?"

"I will take them both" Ragnar laughed a little. He did want to take gold home to show he family how rich this England was but a priest and a pup sounded like a better gain. Ragnar led Jonathan back down to where Athelstan was still sleeping.

"JonJon" Alistair giggled and held out his arms

Jonathan picked him up and scent marked him. Ragnar got closer to them and Alistair looked at him curiously. "Heh my wife is going to love you and I think my daughter will as well" he stroked his cheek and Alistair grabbed it confused before putting it into his mouth.

Ragnar laughed at his antics he was remained of his son when he was this young. Alistair took the finger out of his mouth and frowned "No foo" as he tried to throw Ragnar's finger away.

"He is hungry" Jonathan said

"I'll see what I can find we were not prepared to feed anyone so young, but I think I could make something" and Ragnar left to find some food

Jonathan sat down on the other bed as he cradled a cranky Alistair. It was at this moment Athelstan woke up "Jonathan?"

"I'm here and so is Alistair"

Athelstan sat up and whimpered

"What's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No I was just hoping that it was all a dream"

After a few minutes of silence Ragnar returned with three bowls of food. When Athelstan saw him he moved closer into the corner but his eyes were still on his son.

"I brought you some food, it's some stew for you two and some well mashed stew for the pup" Ragnar said as he put the bowls on to a small table.

"Foo!" Alistair said excited and tried to wiggle out of Jonathan's arms

Ragnar laughed "Aren't you going to feed him?" he said in Athelstan direction

Athelstan moved slowly as he got of the bed and picked up his son. He picked up a spoonful of mashed stew and held it to Alistair's mouth "Say ahhh"

Alistair opened his mouth and accepted the food gladly. He wolfed down every last bit and when the bowl was empty he tried to reach out for another bowl. Athelstan was always surprised at how much Alistair ate, Jonathan had told him how a wolf pup could eat twice as much as a human baby. Athelstan carefully mashed his stew and fed it to Alistair. Once his bowl was empty he sat back down on the bed to cradle Alistair.

Ragnar couldn't help but smile at the scene. It was so strange to see a human interacting with a pup like this to Ragnar it was almost...refreshing. he left and came back with another bowl of stew for Athelstan.

When Alistair was asleep and tucked in Athelstan and Jonathan began to eat their stew. There was an awkward silence between then. Jonathan didn't know what to say to his friend, Athelstan didn't want to say anything in front of the alpha wolf and Ragnar well...he was just watching.

Ragnar sighed and decided to break the silence "So Athelstan was it?"

Athelstan nearly choked on his food at the wolfs sudden question "Ye-Yes, why?"

"No reason" he smirked

Athelstan looked at the wolf in confusion, this man was strange and he wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. When he and Jonathan had finished their food they both thanked Ragnar as he took them away.

"Why does he watch me so intensely?" Athelstan asked Jonathan

Jonathan merely smiled and replied "He finds you interesting, like I did when we first met"

Athelstan didn't know what to say next so he just nodded his head.

The next few days or week Athelstan couldn't tell anymore went by swiftly before the ship finally arrived at their destination. Jonathan told him that he could smell a lot of other wolves just outside of the ship but Athelstan had nothing to fear as he would be protected by him and Ragnar.

When Ragnar came to take them to the Jarl he asked Athelstan if he could scent mark him.

"Why?" Athelstan asked

"So others will know not to touch you or Alistair, they will know you are under my protection" Ragnar replied

Athelstan looked to Jonathan who offered no response he knew this was Athelstan's decision to make. Athelstan nodded his head at Ragnar who smiled at his reply.

Ragnar gently brushed his hand through Alistair's hair as he slept peacefully in Athelstan's arms. Next he rubbed his hand on Athelstan's neck scent marking him "It times to leave, follow me"

Athelstan and Jonathan were led across a beach and through a town full a people, no full of wolves they were cheering and howling with laugher. Athelstan knew they were watching him so he hid his son as much as possible and was thankful he was still sleeping. Eventually they came to a stop in a large hall filled with many wolves. Athelstan noticed that the treasures of Lindisfarne where on display in front of a man sitting in a large chair who was probably the person in charge.

Ragnar told the man all about England, about the treasures they could take and the slaves they could sell. It took of Athelstan's strength not to cry as he remembered home.

"All the treasure you have taken belong to me now, it is my right as Jarl"

Ragnar and his men protested in anger say they had some right to the treasure as they had risked their lives, while the Jarl sat in his comfy chair. Finally after a few more loud protests the Jarl relented a little bit and allowed Ragnar and his men to take one piece of treasure each. There were grumbles of dissatisfaction but they agreed.

The Jarl's eye scanned the men that Ragnar had brought back with him he stopped when he caught sight of one of the men holding a young wolf pup but it was the scent that made almost smile, the boy was a virgin beta a rare find, so he voiced his concern "Why is that one holding a wolf pup?" The jarl said loud enough for the court to hear and pointed at Athelstan.

Athelstan felt his heart leap into his throat and his flushed red when all the wolves stared at him in silence. He tried hard to keep Alistair hidden but he knew that his son had already been seen. He feared that at any moment someone was going to take his son away from him.

"This is one of the monks from England. He saved the pup from certain death, took him in and raised him as his own" Ragnar explained

There were whispers of disbelief in the crowd and the Jarl raised his hand to silence them "I find hard to believe that a human would take on a wolf as his own" he said

"It is true my lord" Jonathan said and steeped into the Jarls sight

"And who are you?" the Jarl asked

"My name is Jonathan and I come from England"

Then Jarl noticed Jonathan's gold eyes "You are a wolf"

"Yes I am" Jonathan told them the of his pack, how they were killed, how he survived and how he came to the church and met Athelstan.

"So he did save the pup and is now raising him as his own?" the Jarl asked

"Yes" Jonathan replied

The Jarl hummed in thought before speaking again "When you are settled in our lands you will be claimed by an alpha"

Jonathan knew this was coming and he merely nodded his head in agreement. The Jarl smiled at his answer before turning back to Athelstan.

"This is a most unusual situation, what should I do with you?" he asked

Athelstan swallowed hard and began to tremble he thought that he was about to faint until Ragnar spoke up "I will be taking them as my share of the treasure" Ragnar said

This seemed to anger the Jarl who protested "I said you could claim only one piece of treasure he and the pup count as two"

"it would be cruel to split them, you know how this would affect the pup"

Yes the Jarl was aware but he was still not convinced.

"I will take the boy and the pup I sure my wife would love to look after"

The Jarl clenched his but he finally agreed that Ragnar could take them both. As Ragnar began to lead Athelstan out side he told him that Jonathan would be fine.

"Where are we going?" Athelstan asked

"We are going to my home" Ragnar replied

After a few more minutes of walking Alistair woke up "Good morning my little man, did you enjoy your nap?" Alistair only replied with a big yawn. Athelstan placed a kiss on his sons forehead and never noticed Ragnar smiled at him.

After walking even further away from the town they eventually reached Ragnar's home. It was just as Ragnar described a small but cosy house with a farm. Ragnar called out to his wife and kids who came running out to greet him.

"Dad, dad you back" a young girl said

"What did you bring us" A young boy asked as they both hugged him

It was a strange sight to see, not long ago this man had burned his home to the ground and took him away from England and yet here he was hugging his children like nothing had happened.

"Welcome back husband, we have missed you" a woman said and then kissed him

"And I have missed you all as well. I have much to tell you, but first I would like you to meet Athelstan and Alistair" he said as he pointed in Athelstan's direction

The three of them looked at him and he just stood still not know what to so.

"A baby!" the young girl said as she came running towards Athelstan smiling "Can I see him? Can I hold him? Please" she asked

Athelstan was not sure what to do or say so he looked towards Ragnar for help.

Ragnar got the message and stepped in "Calm down Gyda let's go inside first there is much I need to tell everyone" with this everyone followed Ragnar back inside their home with Athelstan in tow, who was wondering what the future had in store for him.  


	8. Chapter 8

Everyone including Athelstan who was still holding Alistair close to his chest had taken a seat at the table, Bjorn was bombarding his father with questions, Lagertha was making some drinks while Gyda was asking Athelstan if she could hold Alistair.

"Please I'll be really careful" she begged

Athelstan was unsure if he should let her. These people were new to him and if he handed his son over he feared he would lose him.

"Don't pressure him Gyda he just got here" Lagertha said as she placed the drinks on the table and Ragnar chugged his down happily.

"But mum he's so cute and their both beta's like me" she explained

"Yes I can smell it as well but you need to give them some space" she smiled at Athelstan

"So dad what did you bring back?" Bjorn asked

"I brought back gold and silver" Ragnar replied not noticing Athelstan's look of discomfort

"Really! Show us!" Bjorn said excitedly

"I can't the Jarl took it all" Ragnar huffed

"What!? Who the fuck does he think he is? You and Floki brought the fucking boat and you and your men were the ones who risked their bloody lives. Why should he claim the reward?" Lagertha shouted

Athelstan had never met many women before but the ones he had met had never used such language or had spoken with such ferocity. Athelstan heard Alistair whimper and stroked his head soothingly.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to frighten him" she said

"He's fine" Athelstan whispered

"The Jarl said we could take one piece of treasure" Ragnar continued

"So what did you take?" Bjorn asked

Ragnar pointed to Athelstan and Alistair "I took them"

"Why?" Bjorn scoffed

"Because they were more interesting that gold and Athelstan has quite the story to tell about him and Alistair, don't you"

"I do?" Athelstan questioned

"Yes you do. How you saved the pup from death" Ragnar smirked

"You saved him from dying Really?" Gyda asked shocked

"That's right Gyda" Ragnar said as he hugged her close "The pup was abandoned, cast out and left alone in a place where the others would have killed him but Athelstan here saved him and looked after him" Ragnar was making it sound like a triumphant story  

"But he's a human why would he do that?" Bjorn questioned

"I'm a little curios myself, why don't you tell us this tale Athelstan" Lagertha asked

Athelstan wanted to stay quiet but he didn't feel like he had the right to say no to their request "Alright" Athelstan felt Alistair shift in his lap he was starting to get uncomfortable being squished so close to his chest. So Athelstan sat him on his lap.

"My he is a cutie, look at those blonde curls" Lagertha smiled her motherly instincts were screaming at her to cuddle the baby but thankfully she had a lot of self control  

Athelstan smiled at the comment and began to tell the story of how he saved Alistair. When he had finished Alistair was laughing and moving about in his lap he didn't understand the story but he always enjoyed a story being told.

"That was a really nice story and that was really noble of you Athelstan" Lagertha said

"I told you he was more interesting gold" Ragnar winked

"Well since you'll be staying here Gyda why don't you show him where he will be staying and Bjorn why don't you go and find the spare baby crib for Alistair"

"Yes mum follow me Athelstan" Gyda said as she pulled on Athelstan's hand

"Alright" Bjorn said sounding board

When there was only Lagertha and Ragnar left in the room Lagertha decided to confirm her suspicions with her husband "The three of you smell like another beta wolf, where is he?"

"You mean Jonathan? He's probably still with the Jarl"

"Jonathan, Who is he?"

"He's the other wolf I brought back with us. Found him in the same place I found those two. He lost his pack and found the monastery. He spent a year there with Athelstan and Alistair and made them his pack"

"I see. You took Athelstan instead of gold because you knew what others would do to someone like him, didn't you?"

"Yes. Plus he is interesting, don't you think?"

"Well, yes he is. A human taking on a wolf seems impossible and yet you have brought home the proof"

"Jonathan thought the same thing when he first met them and the story gets better he told Athelstan he was a wolf and Athelstan never told anyone, they became friends and a pack. Hard to believe right"

"Yeah"

When night fell Athelstan began tucking Alistair into the baby crib he had been given but Alistair was having none of it he kept kicking the covers off and shouting no.

"Alistair! It's time for bed. Why are you being so fussy?"

"Lull! Lull!" Alistair laughed

Athelstan sighed whenever Alistair says lull it means he wants to be sung a lullaby.

"Are you alright Athelstan?" Ragnar said

Athelstan jumped slightly when he saw Ragnar standing in the door way "I'm fine Alistair wants me to sing him a song or he won't sleep"  

"Jonathan said you were good at singing"

Athelstan was not sure if he wanted to sing in front of Ragnar. What if the song offended him and he lashed out. Ragnar was a very scary person and the last thing he wanted to do was make him angry.

"Well aren't you going to sing?"

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"I want to hear you" Ragnar's smile seemed as sweet as honey to Athelstan just then

Athelstan blushed in embarrassment and nodded his head. He put Alistair back in the crib and started to sing to him.  

"Baby mine, don't you cry. Baby mine, dry your eyes. Rest your head close to my heart, never to part baby of mine. Little one when you play, pay no heed to what they say. Let those eye sparkle and shine. Never a tear, baby of mine. If they knew sweet little you. They'd end up loving you too. All those same people who scold you, what they'd give just for the right to hold you. From you head down to your toes. You're not much, Goodness knows. But you're so precious to me, sweet as can be, baby of mine"

It didn't take long for Alistair to fall asleep whenever Athelstan sang to him. Suddenly Athelstan felt a pair of arms rap around him "What!?" he turned to his right and saw Ragnar over his shoulder, who started to rub his face into Athelstan's neck. Athelstan could feel Ragnar's hot breath on his neck sending shivers down his spine "What are you doing?"

"Marking you" was all Ragnar said before leaving the room

Athelstan stood in the room in shock he knew what Ragnar meant by _marking_ but Jonathan had never done it like that before. When Jonathan did it, it was always a brush against his should or a hand stroking against his cheek, he never rubbed his face in his neck. Maybe this was how alphas scent mark. Athelstan decided not to think about it too much and went to bed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Ragnar was lying in his bed with a big grin plastered on his face.

"That was a beautiful song" Lagertha said as she straddled Ragnar's hips

"Yeah it was. His voice was...beautiful" Ragnar whispered

Lagertha lowered herself onto Ragnar's cock and started to rock against him vigorously "He's a virgin Ragnar and he smells like honey and roses. Should we invite him to are bed?"

"Jonathan told me priests don't have sex"

"Really? What strange people. Why don't they have sex?"

"They say it is a sin and they want to stay pure for their God"

Lagertha laughed at the thought of never having sex. How could so something so good be so bad "I think we should let him see what he is missing out on"

"Yeah after we're done here" Ragnar replied thrusting his hips to met Lagertha's

Lagertha leaned forwards to kiss Ragnar's lips "You smell like him" she said

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Athelstan was covering his ears trying to block the sinful sounds of Ragnar and his wife but they were so loud nothing seemed to be working. He was very glad Alistair was still asleep. This went on for a while until it finally stopped and Athelstan could uncover his ears.

"Athelstan"

For a moment Athelstan thought he had hallucinated someone saying his name because it was so quiet, until he heard it again.

"Athelstan"

He sat up and looked towards the door way and saw Ragnar and Lagertha. Lagertha was covering herself up with a sheet while Ragnar was standing there naked. Athelstan was very uncomfortable with this situation he was in right now and was unsure of what he should do.

"What we wanted to asked you something" Ragnar said smiling like a child

"Come join us priest" Lagertha asked

What? Did they know even know what they were asking of him? He could not he would not join them. He knew world he had been forced into would be different to life back in England but this was just too much.

"I have taken a vow of celibacy I cannot touch a woman" he explained

Ragnar snorted lightly at him and jumped excitedly on to his bed "Wouldn't you like to?" he grinned and looked back at Lagertha

Athelstan watched as Lagertha showed off her leg and Athelstan couldn't deny Lagertha's beauty. But he was still a monk and he would keep his vow "I'm sorry I can't"

"That's a shame priest. We'll talk about how you can make it up to us tomorrow" Lagertha said

Ragnar looked sorely disappointed as he got up and took his wife by the hand and went back to their bedroom.

Athelstan was surprised Ragnar didn't force him to join them, after all Athelstan was nothing to these people, why were they so calm with him? Athelstan stopped thinking about it and tried to go to sleep again but his head was still swimming with questions.


	9. Chapter 9

When morning came Athelstan helped Lagertha make breakfast for everyone. Ragnar was leaning back in his chair while he listened to Bjorn tell him what happened while he was away and Gyda was playing with Alistair.

Athelstan and Lagertha placed bowls of food on the table and sat down. Athelstan picked up Alistair's bowl and started to feed him.

"Can I feed him?" Gyda asked

Athelstan looked at Gyda unsure if he should let her but the pout on her face made him change his mind "Alright. If he lets you"

"Yes!"

Athelstan gave Gyda the bowl of food and hoped for the best. Gyda scooped a spoonful of food and tried to feed it to Alistair.

Alistair looked at the spoon curiously before saying "No"

"Awww come on it's really nice"

"NO!" Alistair swiped the spoon out of Gyda's hand and the spoon clattered on the floor "No, no, no"

Gyda looked very disappointed with Alistair's reaction and looked to Athelstan for advice.

"I'm sorry Gyda. I probably should have said something sooner. He doesn't like it when someone else tries to feed him. But when I saw how good he was with you I thought he might let you feed him. I don't know why he didn't let you" Athelstan explained as he picked up the spoon.

"Pups are like that at his age. They won't accept food from anyone except their parents"

"That explains a lot. Like how he won't even eat much from Jonathan. I'm sorry Gyda"

"It's alright" Athelstan could tell she was disappointed

He cleaned the spoon and continued to feed Alistair. After everyone had eaten Athelstan helped to clean up. Ragnar took Bjorn outside to practice and Lagertha sent Gyda to work on her weaving.

"Athelstan if you are going to stay here, you are going to have to earn your keep. Grab Alistair and follow me"

Athelstan made sure Alistair comfy before leaving the house with Lagertha. Athelstan didn't have time to take surroundings the first time he was outside, he was much more concerned with Alistair and his own safety. Looking around now he noticed it was a small farm like Ragnar had told him. He saw various animals and farming equipment.

Lagertha gave him a quick tour of various places and told him what he needed to do. Athelstan could do most of the work she was telling him about like looking after the animals and gardening but he had never done any weaving before. He told Lagertha this and she said Gyda would teach him.

When she gave him his chores for the day she asked him to let her take Alistair while he worked.

"No" he quickly protested

Lagertha was a bit taken back by how quickly Athelstan had just snapped at her. She stared at him with wide eyes.

Athelstan seemed to have realised his mistake and tried to calm himself "I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap. I'll make a sling and put him on my back. I can work with him" Athelstan had always found ways of keeping Alistair safe while he worked

"You don't trust me?" Lagertha asked with a raised eye brow

Athelstan thought about his answer for a moment before replying "No, I can't"

Athelstan spoke the truth and Lagertha understood. She fetched him a long piece of cloth so he could make a sling.

After putting Alistair safely in the sling Athelstan began to work. He worked hard all day he only stopped when Alistair needed something. The sun was high in the sky when Alistair started to make small yipping noises. Athelstan recognised them as the first sign of Alistair starting to transform.

He took Alistair out of the sling and placed him on the floor. He began to shift into a small blond pup. When the transformation was complete Alistair gave his body a quick shake and walked into his father's arms to get a cuddle and lick his father's face.

Athelstan cuddled his son as he licked his face "Alright Alistair that enough, I've got work to do" Alistair stopped and started to wonder around the farm "Stay close to me Alistair. Don't go wondering off" Alistair wondered around the farm but didn't leave his father's sight.

While Athelstan was working Alistair was having fun, running around and rolling in the dirt. Every so often Athelstan stopped his work to keep a watchful on his son as he played. A few times Alistair tried to get Athelstan to play with him by nipping on his sleeve. Athelstan fussed his son a little bit but didn't stop working. He didn't want to know if there would be any consequences if he did stop.

Athelstan wasn't sure how much time went by when suddenly Gyda appeared "Is that Alistair?" she asked pointing to the small pup

"Yes" Athelstan answered

"He is so cute. Come here Alistair" Gyda coaxed

Alistair walked up to her cautiously. She petted him and baby talked to him "Can I play with him please?" she begged

Athelstan looked to his son and asked "Alistair do you want to go and play?"

Alistair began to bounce around Athelstan meaning he wanted to play "You can play with him. Just try not to leave my sight"

"We won't" Gyda said happily and began to change in front of Athelstan's eyes

Gyda's wolf form was a lot larger than Alistair's but with dark blonde fur. She walked up to Athelstan and head butted his arm. He realised she was scent marking him. She ran over to Alistair and they both began to play around the farm together, while Athelstan continued his work. But kept a watchful eye on them both.

About another hour went by when Ragnar appeared behind Athelstan "Priest"

Athelstan jumped out of his skin when he heard Ragnar voice. He fell forward and stopped himself from hitting the dirt face first with his hands, which were now completely covered in mud.

Ragnar laughed at Athelstan's clumsiness "You scare like a rabbit priest" he held out his hand and helped Athelstan up.

"Thank you" Athelstan smiled

Gyda and Alistair ran up to Ragnar and Athelstan. Athelstan bent down and picked up his son.

"So this is his wolf form?" Ragnar asked

"Yes"

"And you are comfortable with this?"

Athelstan furrowed his brows in confusion "Why wouldn't I be?"

Obviously Athelstan didn't get what Ragnar was implying so he just smiled and told them dinner was ready.

Athelstan carried his son back into the house, he was followed by Gyda.

"Change for dinner Gyda" Lagertha said

Gyda obeyed her mother and changed back to a human "Mum I had so much fun today. I played with Alistair"

"Did you now. Well I hope you worked up an appetite. I made chicken"

When the word chicken was mentioned Alistair yipped loudly and wagged his tail, almost making Athelstan drop him "Whoa calm down. I take it your hungry"

"I think he is. Why don't you change back so you can eat at the table" Lagertha said smiling

Alistair changed back into a human and Athelstan placed him on his lap as he sat at the table.

As everyone ate Bjorn told his mother about what he had accomplished during practice. His father told him not to be so prideful because he still had a lot to learn. Gyda told everyone how her weaving was coming along and that she was almost finished and how much fun she had playing with Alistair. Lagertha told her she needed to teach Athelstan how to weave because he had never done it before. She seemed happy at the thought. Ragnar asked Athelstan how he found his first day if working on the farm. Truth be told Athelstan didn't have any problems.

After dinner Athelstan put Alistair to bed for a nap and then helped Lagertha clean around the house. Athelstan noticed every time he completed a chore Lagertha would brush her hand against his shoulder and told him what to do next. He knew he was being scent marked again.

While he was dusting a piece of furniture a pair of arms wrapped around his waist "Wha-?"

"Surprise priest" it was just Ragnar

"You-you scared me" Athelstan stuttered

"I'm sorry" he pouted as he planted his nose into Athelstan's neck

Athelstan remained perfectly still as Ragnar sniffed his neck. Jonathan told him that when an alpha smells a person's neck it means they're trying to remember your scent, It was also a sign of affection. And if he rejected him the alpha might get offended, so Athelstan remained calm and still. He could feel Ragnar hot breath on his neck and it made his face flush red.

"Honey..." Ragnar whispered

"What?"

"You smell like honey, earth and herbs. I like it"

"T-Thank you" Athelstan didn't know what else to say

Athelstan felt Ragnar run his tongue along his neck he let out a small ah and trembled.

"Ragnar" Lagertha said neither of them had heard or seen her enter the room "The priest has work to do, let him go"

Ragnar huffed as he let go of Athelstan and left the room. Athelstan was so shocked he still didn't move, until Lagertha stood in front of him.

"You have work to do" she said calmly

He quickly snapped out of his shock and got back to dusting.

The rest of the day went by quickly and soon enough all of the children were in bed asleep.

Ragnar and Lagertha were in their bedroom talking "Ragnar you need to learn some restraint" she told him

"Lagertha I was remembering his scent"

"And getting aroused"

"So was he" Ragnar smirked

"The priest scares easily, if you want him to trust you, you need to give him some space"

Ragnar sighed in defeat, his wife was right as usual. He grabbed her by the hips, kissed her and pulled her on to the bed.

Athelstan was in bed he was tired but he could not sleep. Ragnar and Lagertha were having...being loud again. He covered his ears and recited prayers to drowned out their noises. He hoped they would stop soon so he could sleep and have enough energy to work tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't me I'm poor.

It had been four days since Athelstan had been brought to these strange lands and he was getting use to the work load. He managed to get into a routine of looking after the kids, tending to the farm and animals, cleaning the house and doing everything else he was asked to do. He had learned what had happened to Jonathan yesterday. He had been giving a small hut for him to live in, but because he is a beta he must find a alpha to live with. Jonathan said he would find a alpha when he was ready and find someone he could trust. Athelstan hoped he would find someone that would treat him right.

Ragnar told him that today was a special day. He was going to take Athelstan to the market for the first time. Ragnar told him he could bring Alistair with him. Athelstan didn't know what to expect and prayed that nothing bad would happen.

The market was busy and full of people buying and selling their wares. Athelstan was amazed at the sight, everything was so different compared to England. The sights, the sounds even the smells were new to him. He couldn't help but look at everything. He still stuck close to Ragnar and kept Alistair close to his chest just to be safe.

Ragnar didn't take Athelstan to the market to sight see of course they had shopping to do. They were running low on some food and Ragnar needed to pick up his new dagger from the black smiths. Athelstan carried an empty basket that would soon be filled with their purchases.

Ragnar stopped at a couple of stalls to buy food and chat to the person running it. Athelstan was starting to feel very unnerved when he realised that a lot of people were watching him. The longer they were in the market the more uncomfortable he was and stuck closer to Ragnar.

"Something wrong?" Ragnar finally asked when he noticed Athelstan was almost holding his hand.  

"people are watching us" he whispered

"You mean there watching you" Ragnar smirked

"Why?"

"Because you're interesting" Ragnar smirked

"Why?" Athelstan asked again

"Nobody has seen an Englishman before and the fact that you adopted a wolf make you even more interesting. Don't you like the attention?"

"No it's rather unsettling. Ow! Alistair! Don't pull my hair" Athelstan said as he pulled his hair from his sons grip. Alistair merely laughed.

"Come on then we're going to the blacksmiths"

When they got to the blacksmiths there were quite a few people outside of it. Some of them Athelstan recognised as Ragnar's friends like Floki and other from the raid, his brother Rollo and others he'd never seen before.

Ragnar greeted his friends and asked if his dagger was done, he was told it was and was told to wait a moment while it was brought to him. Athelstan still stuck close to Ragnar and tried to keep his attention on his son.

"So this is the human who takes care of a pup" a female asked

"Yes this is Athelstan and his son Alistair" Ragnar told them

Athelstan felt his face flush when everyone looked at him and tried to tuck Alistair away.

"Aw he's is adorable" another female said

"Look at those golden curls" said another

The three women got closer to get a better look at Alistair who was eating up the attention. He giggled and grabbed the women's hands. The women fussed and cooed over Alistair while the men watched on curiously.

"Ragnar why haven't you claimed him?" Rollo sneered

"I do not want to scare him or the pup and besides he does as he is told" Ragnar replied

"Why haven't you taken the pup from him" Floki asked

"You know I cannot do that. It would do more harm than good. And besides he looks after the pup well"

Floki looked back at Athelstan and then turned back to Ragnar and asked "Why don't you turn him?"

"No" Ragnar said sternly

"Why not?" Floki pushed

"Because it could take weeks for him to change and the pup might not like being separated from his parent for so long"

"If you will not claim him or turn him will you take his virginity?" Rollo asked slyly "He's smells sweet Ragnar. How have you been able to resist?"

"It's not been easy" Ragnar said

"You have great patience brother. I know a lot of others who would have just thrown him down, tore his clothes off and fucked him" Rollo laughed

"Don't Rollo" Ragnar warned

"Well, well, look who it is" a new voice said

The three men looked behind then to see Knut approaching them. Ragnar resisted the urge to roll his eyes at him.

"Ragnar Lothbrok my brother and I would like to thank you for the treasure, you so graciously gave us" Knut taunted

Ragnar knew what Knut was trying to do and if thought Ragnar was going to fight him he had another thing coming "I don't think 'gave' is the right word Knut"

Knut just snorted. He was about to leave when he caught the scent of a virgin beta. He looked to Athelstan and smirked. Ragnar noticed this and let out a warning growl. Knut sneered at him and then walked away.

"Here's your dagger Ragnar" the blacksmith said and handed Ragnar his dagger

"Thank you my friend" Ragnar said "Athelstan we're leaving"

"Alright. Sorry ladies we'll have to go now" the women whined in protest "Say bye-bye Alistair"

"Bu-ba" Alistair said and waved

The women said how cute he was and said bye to them both. When he and Ragnar were far enough away Ragnar taunted Athelstan a little bit "I thought you didn't like the attention" Ragnar joked.

Athelstan blushed "It wasn't me they were paying attention to"

 _'Oh Athelstan if only you knew'_ If only Athelstan did know about the conversation he had just had with his friends and about Knut.  

They headed back to the farm and Athelstan put away the food and made Ragnar a drink. He placed the drink in front of Ragnar and asked "Where is Lagertha and the children?"

"They have gone to the other side of the market for materials. Bjorn is out growing his clothes again"

"He's growing up fast then?"

"Yeah. I remember when he was as small as Alistair" Ragnar and pointed to Alistair toddling around the room "Lagertha would barely let him out of her sight. Said he was so small and fragile. And now look at him"

"He's much more like you"

"Thank you" Ragnar was glad Athelstan said that. He was proud of his son and hoped that one day he would follow in his footsteps and be a good alpha.

Ragnar stood up, pulled Athelstan close and put his nose to his neck. Athelstan's sweet scent could drive anyone mad.

Athelstan wasn't really surprised by Ragnar's actions anymore, If anything Athelstan appreciated the fact that Ragnar would scent mark him. It meant that he and Alistair were part of a family of sorts and it meant that they were protected.

Athelstan felt a small tugging on his trousers. He looked down and saw Alistair pulling at his trousers. He was holding out his arms and whining, he wanted a cuddle. Athelstan wasn't sure why but Alistair always seemed to get jealous when Ragnar hugged him.

"Aw is my little man acting jealous again?" Athelstan cooed

"Up hug" Alistair whined

Athelstan picked him up and cuddled him close "What's wrong sweet heart?" he asked Alistair

Alistair made a few babbles and coos which no one understood, but it was still adorable. Athelstan always encouraged his son to talk so he could grow up confident.

"Are jealous of Ragnar getting a hug? Are you?" he said playfully

"No" Alistair denied

"Do you mean yes?" Athelstan asked

"Yes" he squeaked

Ragnar laughed at the sight. It was always amusing how the two interacted. And how Alistair did get jealous of him. The two of them spent the rest of the day in each other's company, until Lagertha and the kids returned.

Athelstan helped Lagertha prepare dinner and served it. Gyda tried to feed Alistair but failed. Athelstan had to admit she was persistent. Bjorn talked about how he had won a fight with another boy who thought he could beat him in a wrestling match, making Ragnar proud. After dinner they cleaned up and Athelstan put Alistair to bed.

A few hours later Bjorn and Gyda were sent to bed and soon it was just the three adults left alone.

"How was the market?" Lagertha asked

"It was fine. I has a chat with some friends and I got my dagger from the black smith. While we we're waiting some women fussed and cooed over Athelstan, right priest" Ragnar smirked

"What? No, they fussed over Alistair" Athelstan explained as he tried to hide his red face.

"That's not surprising. He's very cute" she told him, not saying who she thought was cute.

For a about three more hours the three of them talked about England and it's culture. Athelstan tried to be careful about what he told them. He want didn't to tell them anything that my help them on their raids. He was also glad that they were so open about leaning from him. And he was the same every time he told them something about his home they in turn would tell him some about their home.

"It's getting late. I think it's time for bed" Ragnar yawned

Lagertha agreed and went into their room.

Athelstan was going to enter his room but was stopped by Ragnar.

"You're still free to join us" he said lowly so his wife couldn't hear

Athelstan blushed "No-no thank you"

Athelstan heard Ragnar sigh and leave him. This was also becoming a normal. Ragnar would ask him to their bed often but he always declined. He tucked himself into bed and closed his eyes. He knew that any moment Ragnar and Lagertha would be doing...that, again another regular occurrence. And Athelstan couldn't deny that their love making sent pools of heat to his man hood.

Temptation was...the devil. Yes the devil. He always seemed to be looming over him. Whispering in his ear. He would try to block it out but he could always hears the words 'Do it' and some nights he would. He would never go too far he just wanted to see what it felt like. He would always feel guilty after and pray feverishly after, but the guilt would linger.

The sound of Ragnar and Lagertha's love making hit his ears like lightening, fast and uncontrollable. He covered his ears and prayed. But through his prayers he could still hears the devil's voice and felt the devil's heat between his legs.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Today Athelstan was very excited. Why? Because Ragnar had promised him that they would be going to see Jonathan. It felt like ages since Athelstan had seen Jonathan and he wanted to know how he was doing. But before they could go and see him they had to visit the market again.

Athelstan was nervous bringing Alistair into the market. Today he had shifted and did not want to shift back. Athelstan wanted to carry him but Alistair was not having any of it. There was nothing Athelstan could do so he just prayed for the best.

Athelstan stuck close to Ragnar again but kept a closer eye on his son. He noticed that more people were staring at them and it unnerved him. Of course Alistair was oblivious, he was too busy running around and investigating everything.

"Don't go too far Alistair" Athelstan said. Alistair looked at him and whined but he obeyed.

The first stop they made was at a goose wranglers. Ragnar wanted to buy a goose to kill later for dinner but he was taking his sweet time picking one out. While Ragnar was talking to the shop owner Athelstan was watching Alistair trying to play with the goose.

It's all fun and games until someone gets hurt, it's a popular saying and its true. Alistair was having fun until one of the geese pecked at his nose. He yelped loudly and cowered behind his father legs.

Athelstan bent down inspected his nose. There was no damage he was sure it didn't hurt him, Alistair was probably just shocked "Come here Alistair" he soothed. He kissed Alistair's nose and stroked his fur "You're not hurt are you?" he asked. Alistair just licked his face in response.

Athelstan was so busy tending to his son he didn't notice that most of the people in the market were staring at him, including Ragnar. However there was another watching him with interest Knut and no one saw him leave.

Ragnar decided to pick any goose, pay and leave "Athelstan were leaving" he said. Athelstan and Alistair followed him obediently. They made their way through town quickly until finally they were making their way to Jonathan's new home. Ragnar told Athelstan that Jonathan had been given a small hut to live in temporally. The village had a few huts similar to Jonathan's, they were for any beta's who lost their mates and were looking for new ones.

Finally they had reached Jonathan's hut. Jonathan was outside waiting for them. He smiled when he saw his pack and opened his arms for Alistair who was running towards him. He hugged and scent marked him. He saw Athelstan smiling at him widely, he smiled back and invited him for a hug as well.

"I've missed you both" Jonathan said

"We've missed you too. I've been wondering how you were fairing since we got here" Athelstan replied

"I have as well. Come in all we'll talk"

As they went inside Ragnar couldn't stop the burst of jealousy that bloomed in him. Why couldn't Athelstan look at him like that?

Jonathan sat Ragnar and Athelstan at the table but kept Alistair in his lap "How have you been doing Athelstan? This place is very different from England" Jonathan asked

"It is different but I've been doing well. I've got plenty of chores to keep me busy and Alistair is still a handful. But how have you been doing?"

"I have been well, it's nice to be back with my kin"

Athelstan looked at Jonathan nervously as he asked "What about finding a mate?"

"Well...I met a number of males that are interested in me and I've courted a few but..." Jonathan stopped his sentence short trying to find the right words to say.

"But what?" Athelstan asked feeling concerned

"But the wolves here can be more violent than the ones in England. I want a mate who will treat me as an equal and not some beta who will do everything they ask" Jonathan explained

"Have they hurt you?" Athelstan asked

"No, but I know they would. They think because I am from England I am a weak beta who will be their slave. But I have proved them wrong. If any thinks they can force me to mate with them I will hurt them"

"You've fought with them?"

"No, thankfully. All of them have been respectful when I have rejected them but some have declared to fight the one mate I pick so they could prove they were stronger and possible take me as their own"

Athelstan was shocked by this, Jonathan had told him about such things before but hearing it was happing to his friend now was shocking "Jonathan please be careful"

"Don't worry about me Athelstan I know what to do" he said

"I know you do, I just want you to choose a mate who will make you happy again, not one who will hurt you"

Jonathan held Athelstan's held to comfort him "I will choose wisely Athelstan, don't worry"

"I do worry"

Sensing the sadness in the air Alistair whined sadly.

"Why don't we talk about something else?" Athelstan suggested

Jonathan and Ragnar agreed.

They talked for hours about their new lives and how strange the culture was compared to England. After they talked they went outside and played. Jonathan shifted into his wolf form and was playing with Alistair as Ragnar and Athelstan sat close by.

"You are worried about him?" Ragnar asked

"Of course, he's my friend and I don't want to see him hurt"

"I think he will be fine. He has good judgement" Ragnar smiled and clapped an arm around Athelstan's shoulder.

Athelstan smiled back and relaxed. Soon enough he and Ragnar joined Alistair and Jonathan in their games. Ragnar had shifted into a dark blonde wolf and was surprisingly playing with Jonathan. Athelstan of course couldn't shift seeing how he was not a wolf but he had found his own way to play with wolves.

He got on his knees and held up his hands. Alistair got excited and started to yip and bounce around. Athelstan had learned to imitate some wolf like movements from observing Jonathan. He wrestled and rolled around like a wolf would. He also fussed and rubbed Alistair's belly as a sign of affection.

When the sun was almost down Alistair whined and curled up in Athelstan's lap. Athelstan knew his son was tired so he scooped him up in his arms and cuddled him.

"I thinks it's time to go home" Ragnar said

Athelstan agreed and goodbye to Jonathan and made a promise to come and see him again. They made their way back through the empty streets. The market stalls were closed and there was not many people around. Suddenly a loud whistle got their attention.

They both looked to their left to see Floki waving and shouting at them. Ragnar laughed at his friends actions and told Athelstan they should go and see what was up. When they reached Floki he was grinning like a mad man.

"Ragnar come join us for the party" he said

Ragnar was confused he never heard about any party "What party?"

"Asmund and Avilda are going to get married. He proposed to her she said yes and now we are celebrating their union. Come and feast with us"

Ragnar knew both Asmund and Avilda. He knew Asmund had been pinning over Avilda for years. He laughed and laughed "Well it's about time. Then I shall come and congratulate the happy couple. Athelstan are you coming to?"

"Oh, um no. I don't know them, I'd hate to impose and besides I have to put Alistair into bed"

Floki looked at the sleeping pup in Athelstan's arms and said "We could always do with a slave to serve us drinks. Bring him with us Ragnar"

Ragnar gave his friend a look that said 'Floki just don't' and told him "We'll see. But he does need to take the pup to bed"

Floki just shrugged his shoulders and left.

"Let's go Athelstan" Ragnar said

"Where?" Athelstan asked when he saw they were not going in the right direction.

"To the celebration"

"What about Alistair?" he needed to go to bed.

"It's a short cut" Ragnar winked

Athelstan wished he could slap Ragnar right now but with Alistair in his arms he just had to follow him. After a short walk they found the celebration. There were fires lit, people were singing, dancing eating and drinking to celebrate the happy couple. But most importantly a lot of them were in their wolf forms.

When Ragnar found his family he led Athelstan towards them and found a seat. Bjorn, Lagertha and Gyda were in their wolf forms as well. They greeted each other and Ragnar took a seat. He sat Athelstan down next to him and let his family greet him as well.

Bjorn rubbed against his arm and left. Gyda licked at him and tried to play with Alistair "I'm sorry Gyda he's too tired to play" Athelstan told her. She whined sadly but left him alone. Lagertha licked at his face and sniffed at Alistair. Athelstan was pretty sure she wanted to curl up with him. As the party continued Athelstan sat quietly and kept running his hand through Alistair's fur, until someone unexpected sat next to him.

"Hello human"

Athelstan jumped and saw a man sitting next to him.

"Do you know who I am?" he asked

"I think so. You're related to Earl Haraldson, correct?"

"Yes I am Knut" he said and looked at Alistair "It is strange to see a human so comfortable with wolves"

"Well I raised him I don't care if he's wolf"

Knut laughed slightly "I meant us. You seemed very comfortable around Ragnar's family when they were in their wolf form"

"They were just greeting me"

Knut looked like he was going to say something else but Ragnar interrupted him "Knut you need to leave" he growled

"I was invited" Knut replied

"Then we will leave. Athelstan let's get Alistair into bed" Ragnar said. Athelstan obeyed Ragnar and quickly got up leaving Knut behind.

When they went back to Ragnar's home Athelstan put Alistair to bed. He was then dragged into his room by a very angry Ragnar. Athelstan was pushed up against the wall and pinned by Ragnar.

"What were you doing?" he spat

"What?"

"With Knut! What were you doing?"

"N-Nothing. He sat next to me and started talking"

"Why were you talking to him?"

"He started it and I didn't know what else to do"

Ragnar's eyes flashed golden "Why didn't you leave?"

Athelstan began to tremble when he saw those eyes. They were the eyes of a predator "I-I had Alistair in my arms and I wasn't sure what to do. Ragnar please"

Ragnar calmed down when he heard Athelstan's plea. He relaxed and unpinned Athelstan from the wall "I'm sorry. I just don't want you talking to him from now on"

"Alright"

"He's bad news. Don't ever be alone with him"

"I understand. I'll try to keep away from him"

Ragnar sighed and hugged Athelstan. He could smell Knut on him slightly and almost growled.

Athelstan felt ashamed that he had upset Ragnar so he did something he never thought he would do. He kissed Ragnar neck as a sign of apology. He felt Ragnar stiffen and gasp.

Ragnar pulled Athelstan away from him and look at him in confusion "Why did you do that?"

"Jonathan told me that's how wolves apologise" Athelstan blushed "I am sorry. I'll try and be more careful next time"

Ragnar gently grabbed Athelstan's chin and made him look at him. He rubbed his thumb across Athelstan's lips and loved how soft they felt. He leaned in closer and kissed him. Athelstan tasted sweet, so sweet, nothing else could compare. When he stopped and looked into Athelstan's eyes and felt the guilt hit the bottom of his stomach. He Prayed to all the gods that Athelstan didn't hate him for this.

Athelstan couldn't say he was really shocked by Ragnar's actions he had seen the way Ragnar looked at him and touched him. But to have kissed him so openly well he was surprised.

"Ragnar..." Athelstan began but Ragnar interrupted him.

"I'm sorry Athelstan. I shouldn't have done that"

"It's alright, I'm not angry" and just to prove his point he quickly kissed him "Ragnar I know what you want to do to me. I maybe innocent to a lot of things but I have noticed how you watch me. And I am...I-Interested" he explained. He couldn't lie anymore he did like Ragnar a lot, he just had one problem.

Ragnar smiled and tried to kiss Athelstan again but Athelstan stopped him "What's wrong?"

"I am interested but I'm still shy about such things Ragnar. Maybe after some more time has passed then maybe we could..." Athelstan trailed off shyly.

Ragnar understood and he wouldn't push him "That's fine" he smiled and led him to his bed "We'll get some sleep"

"We?"

"I can sleep next to you, if you want. I think it might help you get use to the idea of being together" Ragnar suggested.

Athelstan thought about it. He had never been so close to anyone while he slept before, but it did sound nice. To be wrapped up in another arms, warm and safe "We'll just go to sleep, right?"

"Yeah, just sleep"

"Alright then"

When Athelstan was comfortable Ragnar lied behind him and wrapped an arm around him "Goodnight Athelstan"

"Goodnight" Athelstan felt relaxed next to Ragnar and soon he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

Things improved between Ragnar, Lagertha and Athelstan over the next four weeks. Athelstan often took the opportunity to join them in bed, for sleep only. They respected his boundaries. He grew to love being close to them, it was like they were filling a void he never knew he had.

It was mid afternoon and Athelstan was busy working in the garden. He suddenly felt a nudge on his shoulder. He turned around to see Lagertha in her wolf form carrying a sleeping Alistair pup in her mouth.

"Aw I think someone needs a nap" Athelstan cooed. Lagertha made a small huff and Athelstan asked "You'll take care of him?" she nodded "Thank you, I'll continue working" he watched her take him into the house, he knew she was most likely going to curl up with him. Athelstan had noticed how much Lagertha had grown attached to Alistair. He often wondered if she wanted more children.

After finishing in the gardens he moved on to the washing. He was on the edge of the Fjord trying to scrub out a stubborn stain from Ragnar's shirt when he heard something behind him. He wasn't scared it was probably Ragnar waiting in the bushes to jump out at him.

"Ragnar I know it's you. You can come out now" Athelstan said. When there was no reply he furrowed his eye brows and tried again "Ragnar?" and again there was no reply. He put the shirt back into the basket, stood up and moved slowly towards the bushed "Ragnar?"

When a large black wolf emerged from the bushes Athelstan knew it was not Ragnar. He took uneasy steps backwards when two more dark brown wolves appeared. He wanted to run but these wolves could easily catch him.

"Hello human" a gruff voice

Athelstan now saw Knut standing near the large black wolf.

"K-Knut, what are doing?" Athelstan stuttered

"The Jarl wants to see you" Knut replied

"I'm a bit busy right now" Athelstan said

Knut chuckled darkly and said "The Jarl demands to see you. You don't have a choice"

As Athelstan stood there paralyzed with fear Knut and the three wolves advanced on him and dragged him away.

Back at the Ragnar's home Lagertha was curled up with a sleeping Alistair, Bjorn was practicing with Ragnar and Gyda was bus weaving. They were all blissfully unaware of the danger Athelstan was in.

Athelstan's heart was pounding sharply against his rib cage. He had been dragged to the Jarls home, been taken to a room and told to wait. Athelstan was panicking and was begging to hyperventilate. Had he done something wrong? Had he upset the Jarl somehow? He wasn't sure he just had to sit quietly and wait.

Meanwhile the Jarl was on his way to see Ragnar's human slave and talking with Knut "Were you seen?" he asked

"No. It was easy" Knut smiled

"Very good. Finally I have a way of winning the peoples favour and proving how weak Ragnar is"

"Indeed" Knut agreed

They came to the door where Athelstan was being kept and the Jarl could smell his sweet scent already. He opened the door without knocking and saw the human sitting on the bed. He told Knut to wait outside.

"Hello, Athelstan is it?" he said "I trust you know who I am" he asked and sat next to him.

"Yes, you are Jarl Haraldson" Athelstan replied trying to keep calm

"Good. Do you know why you are here?" Jarl Haraldson asked

"No"

"Can you guess?" the Jarl taunted slightly

"No"

"Well then let me tell you. You are here through no fault of your own. It is your master who is at fault" the Jarl explained

"Ragnar? What has he done?" Athelstan asked

"He has not claimed you, like an alpha should proving how weak he is. I will not lie to you, I am going to use you as a way to lure Ragnar here and challenge him to a fight. And when I win I will kill him" the Jarl said

Athelstan stood up in shock and yelled "You cannot do that!"

The Jarl stood up, slapped Athelstan across the face and forced him to sit back down. He gripped his face hard and forced him to look at him "I can do what I want! I am the Jarl! I am in charge!" he yelled "Now listen closely, before I kill Ragnar I will claim you in front of him, his family, my court and the entire village. You will be my prize and after I have claimed you I will bite you and turn you. Do you understand me?"

Athelstan felt tears pouring down his face he didn't want this.

"After your little outburst just now I see that you need to be trained, just another way Ragnar has proven his worthlessness. He can't even train one human to show respect" he let go of Athelstan's face and walked towards the door. Before he left he had one last thing to say "You had better learn respect soon or it will be the pup you look after that will pay the price"

"Y-You wouldn't" Athelstan said shocked

"I wouldn't no. But I know people who would. Think about that while you wait in here" and then he left, leaving Athelstan alone.

Athelstan didn't know what do to. He had been kidnapped, threatened, hit and he was possibly going to see his friend die. And then there was the threat against Alistair. He was too emotional to think right now and fainted.

With the Jarl's plan in motion he sent a letter to Ragnar telling him he wanted a fight for the right of his human slave and the loser would die. He knew Ragnar could not resist and would be here to face him soon.

Back at Ragnar's home a loud raging howl pierced the air.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.

**Authors note: So as you can see the next chapter will be the last. It will be the conclusion of the story and it will also deal with the aftermath of this chapter.**

When Ragnar had read the note from the Jarl he howled with rage. How dare the Jarl take his Athelstan and threaten his family, he would see to it that the Jarl burned for this.

When Athelstan woke up he felt a heavy tugging in his heart. He hoped his son, Ragnar and his family were safe. It was a few hours later when the Jarl came back to see him with a plate of food. Athelstan stared at the plate like it was going to bite him.

"It is not poisoned, there is no sense in killing you" the Jarl said

Still Athelstan did not move "Why are you doing this?" he asked

"Because Ragnar Lothbrok has been a thorn in my side for far too long. He is weak and now I have a way to prove it, you" the Jarl replied

"What do I have to do with this?" Athelstan asked

The Jarl chuckled darkly and grabbed Athelstan's chin gently "Ragnar has failed to claim you. This is proof enough of his weakness"

"Why do you want to claim me?" Athelstan asked boldly

"You are bait to lure Ragnar here and you are the prize for whoever wins the fight. You may be human but you are a perfect beta. You will be the perfect beta wolf when I turn you" the Jarl said

Athelstan's bottom lip began to tremble "Why do you want me so badly? I do not want to be here" he said

"Your situation is not that bad Athelstan. I will look after you, I will see to it that all your needs are taken of and I will allow your son to be here with you. I will even allow your friend Jonathan to stay with you if you wish" the Jarl explained

"I know what you mean when you say you want to claim me, but what about your wife?" Athelstan asked

"Do not worry about her, she understands what I intend to do and she accepts. I think she will enjoy having your son around. In fact I think she will be happy to have someone like you here" the Jarl took Athelstan's hand in his "Someone with such delicate touches" the Jarl smiled and kissed the back of Athelstan hand.

Athelstan pulled his hand away in disgust.

The Jarl smiled and said "I cannot wait to claim you but don't worry I'm a gentle lover"

"You're a pig. You said you would claim me in front of others" Athelstan spat

"Yes I did and I will. I will fuck you in front of everyone including Ragnar's dying body but I will not be rough, I never have been with virgins" the Jarl said

Before Athelstan could react the Jarl pushed him down on the bed and pinned his body down "W-What are you doing?" Athelstan spluttered and tried to push the Jarl off of him. He felt the jarl lean in closer to his face and lick his neck. He didn't want this. He felt the Jarl hand move up and down his thigh, it made him feel sick. He managed to get one of his hands free and slapped the Jarl across the face. While the Jarl was holding his face Athelstan pushed away from him and ran to the other side of the room. He picked up a silver candle stick and prepare himself.

The Jarl stood up and chuckled "I can see why Ragnar likes you. You have such a fighting spirit despite your looks. I look forward to seeing you submit to me"

"I will NEVER submit to you" Athelstan spat

The Jarl nodded his head and said "We shall see" and then he left locking the door behind him.

Athelstan felt his body shaking and he dropped the candle stick. He felt to his knees and began to cry again.

Back with Ragnar he had gathered his brother and his friends and Jonathan to tell them what the Jarl has done. They were gathered in his kitchen and after he had spoken naturally everyone was outraged and wanted bloodshed but this was Ragnar's fight.

"What are you going to do?" Rollo asked

"I will fight for what is mine" Ragnar replied

"The Jarl must have some sort of trick up his sleeve, I don't trust his word" Floki said

"Neither do I but I must fight or he will win" Ragnar said

"Poor Athelstan he does not deserve this" Jonathan said "I don't want to think about what could be happening to him"

"Athelstan is stronger than you think he will be alright" Lagertha said

Jonathan just nodded his head. Before anyone else could speak Alistair came running in "Papa?" he said wondering where his father was.

Lagertha looked at him sadly and said "Come here Alistair" with open arms

Alistair frowned at her and said "No papa" he started to look around hoping to find Athelstan while the others looked at him sadly.

Lagertha scooped him up despite his protests and took him out of the room. Meanwhile Ragnar and his friends made plans on how to go about attacking the Jarl.

After a few hours Athelstan had caved in and ate the food on the plate. He had to admit it was tasty and very filling for his empty stomach. He heard the sound of the door opening fearing it was the Jarl again he braced himself. But to his surprise it was his wife Siggy. He relaxed at her presence but was still wary about her.

She approached him and said "So you are Athelstan?"

"Yes my lady" Athelstan was wary of her but he had to remember his manners.

"You know who I am?" she asked

"Yes, you are Siggy wife of the Jarl" he replied. She smiled and sat next to him "Your husband said you don't mind me being here, is that true?" he asked

"I do not mind. It is common for alpha's like my husband to take on male consorts. I would be jealous if you were a female" she replied

"Why?" he asked

"Because you would be able to get pregnant, I fear he would replace me. But because you are male I have no problems with him bring you to our bed" she said "He may even share you with me"

Athelstan balled his fist in angry and said "I will never join you or your pig of a husband in bed"

"You say that now but you will change your mind later once you become one of us" she told him

"No, I will not, I will refuse. No matter what" Athelstan said

Siggy laughed slightly and said "No matter what? What about your son?"

Athelstan's breath hitched in his throat. How could he have forgotten about the Jarls' threat to his sons life?

"You see he already has power over you. You should not worry so, he will keep his promise to look after you. He would treat your son as his own, as would I" she said

"Why?"

"Because we use to have sons of our own. Two of them. Until they were murdered" she said sadly

Athelstan didn't' know that and decided to sympathize with her "I am sorry for your loss my lady. But you must understand my situation. I did not ask for this I am being forced into this, which is why I am fighting" he explained

"Yes you do fight but you must understand my husband is a very powerful man he will not back down" she said and stood up "If you submit he will be gentle with you, if you fight he will be harsh. Think about your options Athelstan" and then she left locking the door.

Athelstan didn't cry this time, he just sat still and thought about what she had said. Not long after Haraldson came back to see him.

"I heard from my guards that my wife came to see you, I wondered where my spare keys had gone" he said

Athelstan wanted to tell him to leave but Siggy's warning rang through his head.

"The time for the fight draws near I wanted to make sure you knew that. You will be standing next to my wife and daughter, you will have a front row seat so Ragnar can see you" the Jarl taunted

Athelstan clenched his teeth but stayed silent. He wanted to say something but fear kept him silent. The Jarl sat next to him and put a hand on his knee.

"You do not protest? Do you submit to me already?" the Jarl asked with a smirk

"I have no choice, do I?" Athelstan said

"Of course you have a choice, you either submit or you don't. It's just that submitting is the better option for you" the Jarl explained. He moved his hand further up Athelstan's leg until he touched his crotch.

Athelstan gasped and swatted the hand away, closing his legs with a whimper.

The Jarl chuckled and said "Such a shy little minx" he said and went to touch him again.

"Don't" Athelstan protested.

The Jarl didn't listen and pushed Athelstan down on the bed and pinned him down. He licked the side of Athelstan face rubbed up his shirt.

"S-Stop it" Athelstan said in horror

"No I want Ragnar to smell me on you" the Jarl growled. He rubbed and touched Athelstan's body despite his protests.

Athelstan couldn't push the Jarl off of him but he did successfully stop him from kissing his lips. When the Jarl finally got off of him he felt so violated. What would he fell like if the Jarl won against Ragnar and he got the right to claim him and in front of all those people no less.

"I will savour your taste until my victory and then I will devour you" the Jarl said with a lustful tone "My men will pick you up later and take you to the grounds where Ragnar and I will be fighting. Also if you attempt to intervene at any point my men will hold you back. I will see you later" he said and left locking the door again.

Athelstan didn't know what to do. His head was spinning with mostly awful thoughts. So he did what he hadn't done in weeks, he got on his knees and prayed to any god that would listen to him.

As Ragnar, his friends and his family approached the battle grounds where the fight would take place they all kept a look out for Athelstan. He was nowhere in sight.

Athelstan had finished his prayers when the Jarl's men came for him. They met up with Siggy and her daughter.

"You smell like Haraldson" Siggy said

Athelstan looked away from her.

"Ragnar will smell it" she added almost like a taunt

Athelstan said nothing. They continued outside until he saw a large crowd of people. It looked like all of Kattegat was there. His widened when he saw Ragnar, his family, Jonathan and Alistair who was asleep in Lagertha's arm. When he tried to step forward he was stopped, by one of the Jarl's men who glared at him.

When Ragnar saw Athelstan he wanted to run up to him and hold but he knew that would be a foolish move. Ragnar could smell the Jarl's stench on Athelstan and wanted to bathe it off of him. Ragnar and the Jarl stepped in the centre of the battle and all went silent.

"Ladies and Gentlemen we have gathered today to watch a battle between myself and Ragnar Lothbrok" the Jarl said as the crowds cheered "We shall fight in are wolf forms and the prize for winning is the life of the opponent" again the crowd cheers "In addition there is something else on the betting table. The English beta know as Athelstan which Ragnar has failed to claim for himself. The winner will win the right the mate with him and turn him" the crowd cheered once more Ragnar and growled. Athelstan looked horrified.

The Jarl removed his cloak and began to shift. Ragnar also began to shift and waited for the signal that would start the fight. The Jarl and Ragnar circled each other until a horn sounded and the fight began.

They charged at each other, flashing their teeth and claws. They bit and scratched at each other trying to get the upper hand. It didn't take long for blood to start spilling.

It was the most horrific thing Athelstan had ever seen and heard. He knew wolves were very violent when they fought and never wanted to see it. Blood, fangs and fur were everywhere he didn't want to watch but the determination to see Ragnar's victory keep him focused on the fight.

Ragnar and the Jarl were trying to aim for the weak spots of their opponents, just one good bite to the jugular and it would be over. The Jarl managed to get a good grip on Ragnar's front paw and flipped him on his back. He bite his stomach making Ragnar yelp in pain.

Ragnar managed to kick the Jarl in his face and stand up. He shook himself but before he could move he was rammed by the Jarl and knocked over again. He stood up before the Jarl attacked again and glimpsed at Athelstan. Ragnar could see the look of worry on Athelstan's face and it only served as fuel for his rage. He faced the Jarl again and charged.

Ragnar bite the Jarl on his nose causing him to flinch long enough for Ragnar to bite down on his neck. He clamped down and shook him. He knew he was cutting off the Jarl's air supply and no matter how much the Jarl struggled he was not going to let go.

Eventually the Jarl seemed to go limp. Ragnar threw him away from him and watched the Jarl return to his human form. The Jarl was still alive but he was badly wounded. He clutched his torn throat trying to stop the bleeding. Ragnar approached him and look him dead in the eyes. All he saw was fear and the realisation that he was going to die. Ragnar bite down on the Jarl's throat again and with one final bite he broke his neck with a sickening crunch.

The crowd cheered as Ragnar changed back into his human form and he addressed them "The Jarl is dead, I Ragnar Lothbrok make a claim on his throne" the crowd cheered once more. A few men who were still loyal to the now dead Jarl attacked Ragnar but were stopped by his friends and were soon dead. Knut included.

When everything had calmed down Ragnar took back what belong to him. He approached Athelstan and pulled him into a hug "Are you alright?"

"Me? You're the one covered in blood" Athelstan replied still in shock from the brutality of the fight but he hugged Ragnar regardless.

The rest of the family came running to Ragnar's side. They all had a group hug and Lagertha handed over Alistair to Athelstan.

"Come here my baby boy" Athelstan cooed and hugged his son. Alistair was still sleeping despite what was going on around him. Gyda and Jonathan were next to hug Athelstan.

"I was worried about you my friend" Jonathan said

"I was worried about everyone" Athelstan replied

"I knew you'd be ok" Gyda said

"Thank you" Athelstan smiled

"So what happens now Jarl Ragnar?" Floki asked

"Now we celebrate!" Ragnar shouted making everyone yell in victory.

There was a funeral for the dead Jarl and then there was a celebration in Ragnar's honour. Half way thought the party Ragnar excused himself and went to find Athelstan.

Athelstan had put his son to bed before the party had started but he didn't leave to join the celebration. He was still shocked about everything that had happened. The door behind him opened and he saw Ragnar walk in.

"Are you going to join us?" Ragnar asked

"Maybe later" Athelstan replied

Ragnar walked up to Athelstan and held him close. He wrinkled his nose and said "You still smell like the old Jarl. I don't like it"

"I should probably have a bath then" Athelstan said

"Not good enough" Ragnar said and started to scent mark Athelstan. He felt happy when Athelstan began to rub against him.

"Ragnar" Athelstan whispered "Do you know what the Jarl was going to do to me if you lost?" he asked

"Mate with you and turn you" Ragnar replied

"Yes, but he was going to do it in front of everyone that showed up to watch the fight and in front of your dying body. That's what he told me he would do" Athelstan told him

Ragnar growled and said "I did not know"

"I know you didn't. Ragnar is me being a virgin so dangerous for you?" Athelstan asked

"Not anymore. Now that I am in charge no one will dare touch you"

Athelstan felt tears sting his eyes, he wrapped his arms around Ragnar's neck and licked his neck. He felt Ragnar stiffen and return the lick "I don't know if I'm ready to lose my virginity yet but when I am I want to lose it to you and Lagertha. Being trapped with the Jarl made me realise that I don't want anyone else to have me"

Ragnar wanted to take Athelstan right there and then but he controlled himself "When you are ready Athelstan let us know" he said. Ragnar and Athelstan stayed like that for a while until they both decided to go to the party. The celebration lasted until early hours in the morning. Ragnar, Lagertha and Athelstan slept close together in the same bed.

Athelstan felt at home between the two alpha's. He nested himself between them and slept deeply. He had no nightmare like he thought he would. No bad dreams of blood or the Jarl's vile touch, no he dreamt of warmth and home instead. He just wondered how long this would last.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. Please don't sue me I'm poor.
> 
> I would like to thank everyone for their support on this fanfic. Thank you for the kudos, comments and for book marking. This fanfic may be over but I have plenty more available to read now and some more coming soon. I hope you all enjoy :)

Six months later and Ragnar was settled in nicely with his new position and so was his family. Ragnar was winning the favour of the people with ease, his generosity was becoming well known. Athelstan had noticed changes in everyone and was happy when Ragnar made Jonathan part of his staff. Athelstan and Jonathan worked together every day as Lagertha took care of Alistair.

Athelstan was happy with how life was now but...he had not gone further with his mates yet. He started calling Ragnar and Lagertha his mates two weeks after the incident with the Jarl. He slept with them but did nothing else. He was still slightly traumatized about how the Jarl had treated him in regards to mating, it made Athelstan afraid to even try. He felt bad about making Lagertha and Ragnar wait, but they always said it was his choice and they were ready when he was.

That night Athelstan tried and failed to lose his virginity again. Every touch, every caress reminded him of the Jarl's attempts on his body. He apologises and falls asleep between them.

The next morning he had Jonathan are in the garden talking "I still can't do it, Jonathan" Athelstan said sadly

"I know and no one can blame you after what _he_ tried to do" Jonathan replied

"I feel so bad for my mates. What if they lose interest in me?" Athelstan asked

"They won't. They will wait for you" Jonathan reassured. Athelstan nodded and went back to the crops.

During dinner Athelstan had Alistair on his lap, while Listening to Bjorn boasting about winner three other boys during practice. Athelstan noticed Ragnar watching him from his throne with hungry eyes as usual. Athelstan smiled and nodded in his direction and then focused on his son again.

Later that night Athelstan joined Lagertha and Ragnar in their bed. He was being held by Ragnar as usual when he noticed something. He noticed how good Ragnar looked. He rubbed a finger over his facial hair and down his chin.

Ragnar chuckled and asked "Like something you see?"

Athelstan whispered "Yes" and kissed Ragnar's neck, a clear way initiating mating.

"You would like to try?" Ragnar asked

Athelstan nodded and rubbed Ragnar's bicep. He loved Ragnar's muscles. How they flexed when he worked and how they felt beneath his fingers, he was built like a god. Ragnar kissed Athelstan passionately and laid on top of him. Athelstan didn't mind this, it was only when he touched his skin was touched did he start to back out.

"What about me?" Lagertha asked seductively

"Lagertha" Athelstan said and held out his hand

She took his hand and kissed his lips. Athelstan rubbed the back of her neck as a sign of affection. Ragnar trailed kisses down Athelstan's neck and shoulder, before undoing his top. When Ragnar placed a hand on his chest Athelstan's breath hitched in his throat.

 _'It's not him. It's not him. It's not him'_ Athelstan kept repeating in his head, trying to calm himself down.

"Focus on us Athelstan" Ragnar said

Athelstan looked into his eyes and nodded. He was kissed on the cheek by Lagertha and caressed by Ragnar. For some reason he was more relaxed tonight than other nights, maybe it was due to him drinking a bit more than normal. But whatever the reason it was keeping him focused on his mates more. Ragnar's hand was hot on hip and his mouth was hotter on his lips.

"Athelstan do you want to go a bit further?" Ragnar asked

"Yes, please" Athelstan replied. He managed not to stutter as Ragnar took his shirt off completely and undid his trousers. He watched Lagertha and Ragnar pull off their tops and licked his lips.

"Touch me Athelstan" Lagertha whispered

Athelstan gingerly cupped Lagertha's breast in his hand and gently rubbed it. When she moaned at his touch he held it firmer and rubbed her nipples. He felt Ragnar's tongue lick and suck his nipples until they stood out. He arched his chest trying to get more of Ragnar's mouth on him.

Smirking to himself Ragnar trailed down Athelstan's body until he came to the waist band of his trousers. Ragnar gripped the waist band and slowly started to remove Athelstan trousers. He didn't hear any protest so he continued until his trousers were completely removed. Ragnar looked at Athelstan in awe, he was flawless. No scars, tattoos or body hair and he was so pale, Ragnar liked it.

Athelstan was so busy with Lagertha he didn't notice that he trousers had been remove until he felt a hot tongue on his bare thigh. He looked down to see Ragnar licking up and down his bare leg. For some reason Athelstan didn't feel sick or protest, instead he felt aroused.

"Are you alright with this?" Lagertha asked

"Yes, please keep going" Athelstan whispered

Lagertha smiled and removed the rest of her clothing. She smirked at Athelstan wide eyed expression. She saw his face turn red and his eyes glaze over with lust. It was a very nice sight.

"What do I do?" Athelstan asked her

She lay down on her back and spread her legs "Come here" she said invitingly.

Athelstan moved and placed himself in between her legs "Now what?"

"Kiss me all over" she replied

Athelstan nodded and started to kiss her neck and chest. He felt more heat pooling in between his legs and his cock started to rise.

Ragnar drank in the sight of Athelstan and Lagertha, it aroused him greatly. He removed the rest of his clothes so he was nude as well. He noticed Athelstan was having trouble going further down his wife's body, so he decided to guide him.

"You can move further down Athelstan. She wants it" Ragnar said his Athelstan's ear

Athelstan heard Ragnar and did as he said. He moved down to her stomach her navel until he felt the heat from in between her legs.

"Don't keep her waiting Athelstan. Just taste her" Ragnar encouraged

Athelstan swallowed his nerves and leaned in. He licked her slowly and heard her gasp. He kept licking until he placed his whole mouth on her.

Seeing Athelstan as needed no more instructions from him Ragnar turned his attention to Athelstan's body. He massaged his back and kissed his shoulders "I'm going lower Athelstan" he said warning him before he kissed down his spine. He gripped on Athelstan's hips and raise the lower half of his body. Ragnar sucked his finger until there was enough spit on it and started to circle it around Athelstan's hole.

Athelstan felt Ragnar touching his hole and circle it. He almost choked but he managed to keep calm. By now he was starting moan louder as he continued to pleasure Lagertha.

"Y-You're doing so well A-Athelstan" Lagertha stuttered

Ragnar stopped using his finger on Athelstan started using his tongue. He heard Athelstan gasp and continued to tease him. He circled Athelstan's hole with his tongue and every so often he would push it in. Hearing Athelstan and Lagertha moan spurred him on further.

"Enough Athelstan, I'm ready" Lagertha said

"So is he" Ragnar said

Athelstan lifted his head and looked at Lagertha "Do I just...?"

"Ease yourself in her Athelstan" Ragnar said

Athelstan did just that. He lined himself up and slowly pushed inside of her. She was so warm and soft he'd never felt anything like it before.

"Now thrust" Ragnar said

Athelstan started slowly until Lagertha urged him to move faster.

Ragnar couldn't wait any longer and said "I want you Athelstan. Stop moving"

Athelstan stopped and felt something press against his entrance. He winced slightly when he felt Ragnar's cock enter him. Athelstan was trapped between the two in a wave of ecstasy and he loved it. He wanted to stay like this forever.

Ragnar growled with lust when he had fully sheathed himself inside of Athelstan. He was tight and hot around his cock, it was driving him wild.

The three of them moved in synch, moaning in a pleasure that could be described as pure bliss. It didn't take long for Athelstan to reach his peak and come. He slumped forward slightly but was held up by Ragnar. The way Ragnar moved forced his hips to continue to move in and out of Lagertha. Athelstan realised that they had yet to have their orgasm so he forced himself to continue.

When Athelstan had his orgasm Lagertha was so proud of him, he had finally become a man.

Ragnar felt Athelstan's walls tighten around him and he knew Athelstan's virginity was his and his wife's. He continued to fuck Athelstan until finally he and his wife come.

The three of them collapsed on top of each other in a pile of limbs. Breathing heavily Ragnar chuckled and asked "How was it Athelstan?"

"G-Great" he replied. Closing his eyes.

"You were fantastic" Lagertha said kissing his forehead "I can't wait to teach you more" she said although it appeared that Athelstan had already fallen asleep. She smiled and brushed some hair from his face Ragnar covered the three of them up.

"He will learn how to last longer, but for now let's sleep" Ragnar said

The next day everyone knew Athelstan was no longer a virgin. They could smell both Ragnar and Lagertha on him. Jonathan grinned madly when Athelstan had told him about what had happened. He congratulated him and said they should invite him some time. Athelstan blushed and wondered what that would be like.

A year later and Athelstan agreed to become wolf kind. He let Lagertha and Ragnar bite and turn him during a ceremony. Walking on four legs and seeing through wolf eyes was difficult at first but he soon got use to it. He was a light brown wolf with slightly curly fur. A lot smaller than Ragnar and a bit smaller than Lagertha. He found this new way of life interesting and fun. He was able to understand his son more when he had turned and learned the ways of the wolf.

Another year later and a family of wolves sat near the Fjord. There was a small light brown wolf sat in between two larger blonde ones. They watched as three small pups played together happily. The small brown leaned towards the male alpha and licked at his neck. The blonde returned the gestured and licked his forehead. The smaller blonde nuzzled them both and rested her head on the brown one.

If you looked at this scene you would know that all of them were happy and content with their lives.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank everyone for their support on this fanfic. Thank you for the kudos, comments and for book marking. This fanfic may be over but I have plenty more available to read now and some more coming soon. I hope you all enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> Also on Fanfiction.net under the same name.


End file.
